User blog:Cooljoe01/PE Proposal: Green Goblin (Ultimate Marvel)
I want to discuss Green Goblin from the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, to count as Pure Evil. Who Is He and What Has He Done? Norman Osborn is the corrupt owner and scientist of Oscorp, the husband of Martha Osborn and father of Harry Osborn. As Green Goblin, he is the arch-nemesis of Spider-Man. His goal was to perfect a Super-Soldier serum for S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was also shown to be neglectful of his wife and son. After Peter Parker was bitten by a OZ-injected spider that gives him spider powers, Osborn believed that if he injected himself with the OZ formula to combine with his DNA, it would turn him into a heightened version of himself but the experiment went wrong and an explosion occurred which affected Harry and Dr. Otto Octavius and it turned Osborn into a grotesque goblin monster. He attempts to destroy the evidence of his existence by killing his wife but Harry survives. Green Goblin then attacked Peter's school and entered a battle with him. He was shot by police officers and fell seemingly to his death. However, it is shown that Green Goblin survived and could turn back into Norman Osborn at will. He injected more OZ formula into himself which makes him suffer hallucinations and hearing voices which shows how much crazy he is. He attempted to make Peter give up being Spider-Man and work for him or he will kill Mary Jane and Aunt May. When Spider-Man refuses and it makes Green Goblin kidnap Mary Jane in an attempt to throw her off the bridge but Spider-Man saves her. He then confronted Green Goblin in his penthouse but was overpowered by him. Harry, knowing that it's his father, stabs him with a glass shard which turns him back into his human form. He was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody along with Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven the Hunter and Sandman. After they escape, they kidnap Spider-Man and blackmail him into joining the Ultimate Six by threatening Mary Jane and Aunt May but they don't know that they are in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. They attack the White House where they fight the Ultimates. Captain America informs Spider-Man that his loved ones are safe which has him turn against Green Goblin. Harry then appears asking his father to stop until the Ultimates defeat him which causes Harry to swear revenge on them. After spending time int the Triskelion, he turned back into Green Goblin and escaped after enlisting help from Electro for freeing him along with Omega Red Kraven the Hunter, and the duplicate of Gwen Stacy (then serving as the host for Carnage). He then turned back into his human form and appeared on a talk show and claimed that Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. locked him up against his free will just as he was on the brink of creating a formula to solve military problems. He then confronted Parker in his home and saw a broadcast on TV of Harry telling the world that his father is evil and killed his mother which enraged Norman into attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier which was a plan of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s to draw him out. Norman as Green Goblin and Harry as Hobgoblin battled each other but Green Goblin killed Hobgoblin. After turning back into human form he was temporarily regretful of what he did and asked to be shot which was obliged. However, Norman once again survived and broke out of the Triskelion with the other members of the Ultimate Six with Vulture replacing Spider-Man and calling them "Men of God". They hid in a penthouse where they watched the news that the Ultimates were battling with Nick Fury's Avengers which they believe they can use as an advantage and Green Goblin believing it is "God's will" to kill Spider-Man. However, Doctor Octopus refused to help kill Spider-Man and wanted to continue living as a scientist while claiming that they created Spider-Man together but Green Goblin refuses to believe it, believing himself to have created Spider-Man and kills Doctor Octopus. Green Goblin and his remaining teammates headed for the Parker residence where they met and fought with Bobby Drake and Johnny Storm. When Spider-Man, Aunt May and Gwen arrived, Green Goblin attacked them. After putting Aunt May and Mary Jane out of harm's way, Spider-Man and Green Goblin battled each other. When Johnny tried to help in the fight, Green Goblin absorbed his flames to destroy Spider-Man until Spider-Man puts his flames out with a fire hydrant but Green Goblin still proves to be too strong. Green Goblin is about to finish him off until Mary Jane knocks him away with a van. After Green Goblin threatens to kill everyone he loves, Spider-Man starts slamming the van on him before it explodes which kills Spider-Man. Green Goblin then evilly smiles, knowing that he finally killed Spider-Man. Months later, It is revealed that Green Goblin survived and escapes a transfer to another facility. He attacks Miles Morales who is the new Spider-Man until a revived Peter Parker appears to help. He then was interviewed by John Jonah Jameson, revealing that the OZ formula had made Peter and himself immortal. When asked if he was going to continue killing, Osborn admitted that he was going to continue to kill those that he blames that ruined his life. He then kills Jameson in revenge for shooting him, he then confronted Miles who defeats him with a venom blast and he is taken into custody where he claims to Miles that he is his surrogate father before battling him again. After battling Miles, he is defeated by him, Peter and Maria Hill and dies from being beaten and over-exertion of his powers and he is burnt by Maria Hill. Following the temporary destruction of the entire universe, and its eventual restoration, The returned Green Goblin fought against Spider-Man of his universe once again, stating again he can't be killed. Heinous Standard This version of Green Goblin is one of the most evillest versions who has killed a lot of people like his wife Martha, his son Harry (which he temporarily regretted killing), some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man. Even before turning into the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn was always evil and neglectful of his wife and son. He is one the biggest manipulative villains in the Ultimate universe when he's in a firm enough state of mind. He manages to screw with Peter's life so intensely it nearly drives him and many of his loved ones into a mental breakdown, brainwashed his own son to be compliant with a trigger word, and screws with Nick Fury himself to the point he got Nick thoroughly chewed out and threatened by the President of the United States by using Fury's paranoia and tendency for breaking the law for what he sees as the greater good against him. He claims that Peter is his "son" and always tried to recruit and blackmail him into joining him or he would kill his loved ones. Green Goblin even showed satisfaction when he finally killed Spider-Man believing that it was "God's will" to kill him. Green Goblin holds nothing he does as accountable towards himself. He blames S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury for his psychosis. He blames a greater power for his killing of his own son. He blames Peter Parker for ruining his life. Freudian Excuse Green Goblin was never shown to be sorry for killing anyone and even the death of Harry didn't seem to make him change his ways after temporarily regretting what he'd done. Mitigating Factors Norman Osborn was only interested in his work and nothing else. He was interested in Spider-Man's powers and believed it to be the answer to enhance himself. Even after turning into the Green Goblin, he became obsessed with trying to make Spider-Man work for him which shows he didn't care about problems and only cared about power. He was gained allies to create the Ultimate Six but only worked with them to kill Spider-Man. He never showed remorse for his actions and blamed everything on Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Moral Event Horizon Green Goblin killed lots of people including his own family. Individual Capability He used only his powers and abilities to kill everyone including Spider-Man. Moral Agency Norman Osborn only cared about creating new bio-engineered soldiers that he ignored science ethics. Redeeming Qualities None. No Sympathy None. Worst He is a mad scientist who is willing to turn into his monstrous Goblin form to get revenge on everyone who he claims "ruined" his life to satisfy himself. Verdict Overall, I say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals